


the brine and beyond

by smolsmokey



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Caesar is Flounder, Definite fluff, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Joseph is Eric, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens, Smokey Brown's Father, Smokey has brothers, Smokey is Ariel, Smokey is Percious, Straizos is Sebastian, They live close to Air Supplena, and a father, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsmokey/pseuds/smolsmokey
Summary: Joseph remembered how his grandmother used to tell him about the ocean. Being a native-born of England, Joseph wasn't raised off the shores of beaches, more likely relocated when his ancestors thought that expanding their kingdom was a good idea.She always told him about the many glories, the many miles, and the dangers.Sirens; a dangerously gorgeous race that resided by Air Supplena Islands; far into the sea. Besides their alluring looks, Sirens could use their wits to seduce sailors and anyone who was foolish enough to hear their songs towards rocky areas only to kill them, though there were rare ones who didn't hurt people who didn't intend to invade their grounds, they were a force to be reckoned with.Insert Smokey Brown; a small, adventurous siren who really wants to get out of his overbearing kingdom and his father's gaze.Or, Smokey is a Siren who accidentally crashed Joseph's ship.*previously called 'it's not that deep'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caesar’s eyes widen as he watched Smokey slip his way into the hole. “Did you say sharks,” Smokey watched Caesar force himself into the hole, breaking it. “Yeah, I've seen gigantic sharks down here.”
> 
> “And you still came down here?”
> 
> “And I still came down here.”

Horns streamed the palace, beaming strongly as King Triton of the Seven Seas drifted effortlessly into his throne room. His Triton gleamed as he struck the chandelier, revealing the luminance glow while cheers and whistles graced him as his carriage, led by dolphins, stopped at his shell decor seat. 

His crabby messenger, Straizo, trailed right behind him in his own carriage. His mood never changed; forever blunt and shallow. “What a lovely morning it is,” the king bellowed, shifting in his seat as Straizo wadded up to him. “It is,” he replied, huffing as his hair wavered around. He debated on whether or whether not to braid it.

“I can't wait to see your presentation, Straizo,” Triton whispered in the other's ear. The long-haired crustacean cleared his throat and reached into his purse, grabbing his sheet music. “Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I've ever had the pleasure of conducting.”

The dark-skinned king chuckled as he watched Straizo rearrange his carriage in the right direction “Your sons will be sublime, Your Majesty,” Straizo whispered hastily.

“Yes, yes…” The King smiled. “I know they will; they always have. I'm just concerned about Smokey.” A worried look fell into his eyes. Out of all his sons, he cared for his youngest, Smokey, the most. Everyone knew it. It was common knowledge.

Smokey was the smallest of his siblings, being only five-foot-four, the youngest and because he shared similar characteristics of his late mother, Queen Athena, who was a Siren. 

Straizo strained a caring look towards his king as he guided his carriage towards the conducting podium. “Mhm, yes, Smokey definitely has a _ profound _ voice out of his brothers,” Finally reaching his podium, Straizo pulled out his sheet music and murmured to himself: “If only he’d use it when it's needed.”

Skimming through the book, Straizo finally found the song. Counting off the orchestra, he signaled them to play as four clamshells emerged from a platform under the castle’s flooring.

“Oh, we are the sons of Triton,” four boys emerged from the shells, singing melodic and harmonious. Each boy was gifted with a separate color tail. “Great father who loved and named us well.” Straizo hummed the earworm tune to himself as he looked out the corner of his eye to see the King smiling.

As much as he hated it if the king liked it the kingdom was safe. So, So far so good.

“Atticus...John...Williams...James…” The brothers swarm toward the only shell left: “And then there is the youngest in his musical debut; our fifth little brother, we're presenting him to you.”

The shell slowly lifted as the brothers stopped in their respective places. “To sing a song Straizo slaved and worked on very well…”

“We’d like to present you with our small baby brother, which we know there is not another…” The brothers sang unison as their father tapped his hand on his forearm. “His heart is to the people and it’s so plain to see-” Straizo turned around, admiring his handiwork. “Our baby brother, Smo-” 

The shell opened slowly as gasps poured throughout the room. King Triton knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at the shell. 

_ It was empty, _ except for a small note; _ 'there was nothing on my schedule' - Love, Smokey. _

Far, far away, specifically at an old shipwreck, is where Smokey currently was. His childhood friend, Caesar, accompanying him. 

“Hurry up Caesar,” Smokey playfully quipped, his voice echoing in the trench, as he marveled at the wreckage. 

Caesar was blessed with blonde curly hair, a muscular built from all his swimming, and a thick Italian accent that swooned mermen, mermaids and sirens alike. Originally from the far depths of the Mediterranean Sea, Caesar was only seven when he swam through the currents to the northernmost side of the Mediterranean Sea; the Adriatic Sea. Caesar ended up in the Strait of Otranto, to where he remained adrift for several days before he crashed close to the shores of Venice and Yugoslavia. 

Smokey, who was only five at the time, found Caesar drifting around Air Supplena Island malnourished and scared. It took numerous hours of coaxing, but Smokey did convince Caesar to come with him, and from that day on, Caesar never strayed Smokey's side, becoming a brother initially.

Currently, the Italian merman was dragging his body towards the eager siren prince. “Smokey, I don't want to be here, and you know I can't swim as quickly as you do.” 

The giddy siren's dark eyes skimmed over the larger, exhausted merman. "Caesar I swear if you use that stupid excuse…" Caesar exhaled.

"I've told you this, Caesar, there really is no difference between sirens and merpeople; we are the same-"

"Sirens have those voices, able to seduce anyone foolish to hear, they are dangerous as hell and don't forget; they are somewhat smaller."

"Yeah, but I'm only half Siren," Smokey stated as he wagged his finger. Caesar scoffed, "yeah, you're only half dangerous."

"Besides, merfolk are sirens but without the seductive voices. You can stand the singing, can't you?" Smokey piped. 

"Humans can't Smokey. And one day, when you crash a ship, I'm going to be there, _ to laugh at you_," Caesar snipped, knowing he won the argument when the prince glared at him.

Smokey hated arguing, especially with Caesar, who apparently didn't know what a boundary was. "Are you done complaining?"

"Smokey, I what I'm saying is valid-"

The young prince rolled his eyes. “Too bad. You always get like this when there are no girls, funny.” Caesar's face redded as the prince swam away, his orange-golden tail reflecting the water's reflective shards. 

Finally reaching a wooden pole, Smokey stopped and waited for his blonde companion. “Look,” Smokey whispered in awe, his smile never leaving. “It’s still there, and it's so gorgeous.”

Smokey reached his hand out, tracing the ship's splintered outline. He hadn't meant to find it. Just a few days earlier he was out testing his voice while exploring beyond the reef with another siren when he stumbled across it.

“Mhm, mhm, it looks splendid.” Caesar lied through his teeth. “Now, let's return back to the kingdom, we've had enough activity for today.” Smokey rushed over and grabbed Caesar by his magenta fins.

“No, no, my dear Caesar, we are going to explore the crash site,” the prince declared as he dragged the persistent Italian merman along with him. 

Caesar groaned as he neared the wrecked ship. The ship was caved in and the wood was full of mildew and barnacles. The ship was literally being held together by a piece of plywood, and if that wood was shifted or broken, it would definitely come crashing down and would be their end.

“This is not a good idea,” Smokey bit his lip as he cleaned one of the ship’s circular windows before he peered in. “Listen, if you don't want to go with me you don't have, but don't slow me down.”

Caesar's jaw slacked open as he watched Smokey shake the already loose hinges of the window. “If you don't come with me, you can stay here and watch for sharks.” 

Caesar’s eyes widen as he watched Smokey slip his way into the hole. “Did you say sharks,” Smokey watched Caesar force himself into the hole, breaking it. “Yeah, I've seen gigantic sharks down here.”

“And you _ still _ came down here?”

“And I _ still _ came down here.”

Caesar peered from another hole, looking for anything that could threaten the prince's safety, “you need to hurry, I don't want to be shark chow.”

Smokey lashed his tail, hitting Caesar lightly. “Yeah, yeah.” Looking through antique chests, the boy found several artifacts that he had not seen before. There were mini sharp items, silvery, circular ticking devices attached to small chains, and twisty proddy things. Securing his pouch to his shoulder, the young merman grabbed the items before signaling Caesar to follow him as he swam deeper into the ship.

Smokey looked around the ship, stopping abruptly as Caesar let out a scratchy noise and pushed him into the nearest surface as the ship's top caved in.

“Are you okay Caesar,” Smokey whispered, gliding a hand through Caesar's wild locks. “I just scared myself with my own reflection.” Smokey snorted and patted the Italian merman's head. “I'm not surprised.”

“Smokey!" Caesar hissed, swimming up along with Smokey. 

“Caesar look!” 

Caesar stood there in awe as Smokey swam towards the small trident like object. “What is that,” Smokey shrugged and placed it in his pouch. “I have another one in my pouch if you'd like one.”

Caesar nodded his head, astonished, as Smokey handed him the item. “I think I'll ask Suzie what this is, she knows everything.”

Caesar shook his head, “that girl is about as slow as a sea snail.” Smokey stuck his tongue out, “but she knows more than your rude ass.”

Feeling something watching him, Caesar stopped pouting and looked upward. Blinking twice, Caesar swore he caught a glimpse of a stocky, shadowy figure beside the window they were near. “Did you see that?”

Smokey shook his head as he looked over the scenery. Other than the obvious cracks and splinters around the place, the room was quite beautiful. Gifted with shiny things, and crystally things, Smokey couldn't help but seek out more.

“I think we should get going.” 

“Why, I'm not done. Besides, there is plenty to explore and explain, I-”

“Yeah, well, I have a bad feeling. You said there were sharks and I don't want us to get killed by sharks.”

“Caesar, I was joking,” Smokey teased, exiting the room. “There’s nothing out here.”

Caesar huffed. There was no getting through to that stubborn siren. Turning slowly, Caesar didn't expect to come face-to-face with a humongous black shark that clearly didn't have its daily intake. “Smokey, go."

“Huh, what do you-”

“It’s a shark, and he's spotted us.”

Debris flew everywhere as the predator broke through the ship. Smokey gasped as he raced Caesar to the nearest opening as the beast snapped his mouth, trying to get a taste of them. 

Swimming around recklessly, Smokey managed to snag his bag on a shard of plywood just as the shark neared him. Racing to grab his bag, Smokey spotted a small but fittable escape route.

“Smokey, what are you doing?” Caesar screamed as Smokey grabbed his pouch, nearly avoiding the incoming jaws. “Caesar slide through the crack beside the window,” Smokey huffed, “I'll distract him.” Caesar followed Smokey’s instructions and slowly inched farther from the tilting ship as Smokey used himself as a diversion to buy him enough time.

Using his remaining surrounding, Smokey trapped the shark in a tight crevice before he made a quick escape towards the window from earlier.

Huffing heavily, Caesar and Smokey swam upward towards the surface as Caesar complained the entire way.

Smokey was tempted into letting that shark eat Caesar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a dinglehopper.” She whispered as Smokey leaned in. “Humans use these tools to straighten their hair out.” Smokey looked at Suzie like she grew a third eye before he took the 'dinglehopper' back. “I somehow doubt that's what it's called and it's used for.”

Sitting above the surface was an overly active seagull that went by the name of Suzie Q. Currently, Suzie was sitting on a rock that belonged to the looming island of Air Supplena while looking out of a telescope, humming a friendly tune.

“Suzie Q!” A faint voice called. Suzie snapped her neck and came face-to-face with Smokey and Caesar. Well, an excited Smokey and not-so-pleased Caesar. 

_ But then again, when was Caesar ever pleased? _

Suzie quickly dismounted the rock she was on and waddled her way closed to the duo. “Hello, Smokey~” Suzie cheered as she flapped her wings. “Just what can I do for you?”

“No ‘hello Cae-'”

“Yes, no ‘hello Caesar.’”

Smokey ignored them both as he reached into the water and eagerly placed his pouch on the rock, dumping the continents in the process. “Look what we found!”

“Hmm, human items!” The Seagull squawked. Suzie inspected the items as Caesar rambled on about how they had to swim away from, in his own words,  _ 'a big ass hungry shark.' _ Smokey bopped him on his head and chided him for his profanities.

“So do you know what any of these items are,” Smokey’s eyes lit up. Suzie hummed to herself as she rolled over one of the items, her eyes widening. “Oh, Smokey, this item is special to all humans!”

Smokey gasped. “This item is what all humans possess,” Suzie nodded her head as Caesar rolled his eyes. “This, this is-”

“Stop stalling, what is it, Suzie?”

“This is a  _ dinglehopper _ .” She whispered as Smokey leaned in. “Humans use these tools to straighten their hair out.” Smokey looked at Suzie like she grew a third eye before he took the  _ 'dinglehopper' _ back. “I somehow doubt that's what it's called and it's used for.”

Suzie Q. smiled at Smokey, “Hey, suit yourself, but don't be upset when you use that dinglehopper in the wrong way.” Caesar pursed his lips and gazed at the clouds. It was an odd, dark cloudy day. 

Perhaps an evening shower would come.

“Oh, by the way, there was some weird sound coming from the ocean today,” Suzie qualmed as she pondered about what she heard, “sounded like white noise to me.”

Smokey thought to himself before he groaned and he pulled his trinkets back into his bag. “My Father's gonna kill me.” 

Caesar pushed his head back, “What do you mean?”

“I forgot about the music fest today,” Smokey panicked as he swam back under before he came back up. “I almost forgot, thank you, Suzie!”

“Anytime cutie~!”

"No 'goodbye Cae-'"

"Yes, no 'goodbye Caesar.'"

The Italian huffed as Smokey pulled him down. The duo swam back towards the kingdom of Supplena, panicking and bickering along the way. Not noticing the two gleaming eyes following their moves.

__

“Yes, hurry back to your daddy's party,” The baritone voice chuckled. Deep inside a cave, covered in feathers and surrounded by potions and souls is where you would find Kars, the sea serpent.

He wasn't an ugly serpent. Blessing with a Greek god's body and knowledge beyond his years. He knew how to convince and connive his way through anything. 

“Oh ho, isn't this a treat.” The serpent stretched in his cave and slid towards his crystal ball, “Wamuu! Esidisi!” He called out as two half-shark hybrids swam out of the shadows. One had piercings and body armor covering his body as his head was wrapping up in an Egyptian aged hat, covering his white hair. While the other had tribal markings, hooped earrings, and an Egyptian-like hat as well.

Both hybrids we're well built, tall and intimidating.

“You called, Master Kars.” They said together, blending into the voice of one union. “I want you to keep a close eye on that Smokey boy,” Kars swept his long purple hair over his shoulder as he slid around his servants. “His father happens to be King Triton, and knowing the king, his children happen to be his greatest weakness.” 

“But why this child in particular?”

“Why? Because out of all the king's sons, Smokey is the most curious of the bunch, the only one to carry heavy traits of his Siren mother, his father's favorite.” Kars laughed, “-and his unfortunate downfall.”

__

Smokey kept his head down as his father's words hit. It wasn't every day that Smokey disobeyed, well Smokey  _ never _ disobeyed, and to hear that his son did, and ruined his own debut into the kingdom, just set King Triton in a furious rage.

“Smokey, I told you before, and I'll tell you again. Stop going towards those dark waters to see those stupid human contraptions.” Triton scolded as Straizo swam to his side, face stolid like always.

“I'm sorry, Father,” Smokey whispered, his eyes finally meeting his father's. “I just wanted to explore more-”

The King grimaced. “I don't care for your excuses, you almost got Caesar here in danger as well.” Smokey turned to Caesar who was leaning against one of the castle’s pillars. “This is the most irresponsible thing you have done.”

“I-I'm sorry-”

“Don't apologize to me, apologize to Straizo.” The king bellowed as Straizo leaned into the argument. 

“You ruined it all,” Straizo started, being dramatic as every. “You didn't show up to any rehearsals, never studied your lyrics, and then you don't show up!?!”

Smokey felt his tears rush as Straizo’s argument got louder and louder. “Thanks to you, the whole performance was a bust! Your brothers were tired and angry at you!”

Caesar, hearing enough of the dispute, casually swam upfront. “Hey, it's not Smokey's fault, so take it easy on him, especially you Straizo. Your performances aren't even that grand.”

Straizo’s jaw dropped as he backed away into the king's throne. “Well, you go and explain, Caesar.” Feeling the temperature of the whole ocean drop, Caesar gulped and tried his best to explain. “Well, you see, there was a shark and he just didn't want to see us go, so he tried to bite us and drag us to have a little party with him.” Caesar started as he brushed against Smokey, who sighed in response. “And then, there was this Seagull named Suzie-”

Smokey’s eyes widen as Caesar continued; “Cooky as ever I tell you. She was like ‘this is this’ and ‘that is that’ like how are we supposed to know- _ Mamma Mia _ !”

The king rose from his seat, Triton in hand as he approached Smokey. “Seagull,” he questioned, just as Caesar stopped his story and swam behind Smokey, who was equally scared. “You went to the surface again, didn't you?”

Smokey wiped his tears as he tried to plead with his father. “I don't want to hear it Smokey. I told you not to go, and then you go again!?!”

"Father, I wanted-!"

"I told you; you aren't human, don't mess with their ways." The King hissed. "Something could have happened to you! What would I tell our people?"

“But, Father, nothing happened-”

“Something could have happened!”

“But nothing happened!”

Triton groaned, “you just don't know how dangerous those surfaces can be, and I know you've always been a curious child-”

“Father, I'm sixteen-years-old, I'm not a child.”

"And you're definitely not an adult. Smokey Brown, as long as you live under my Kingdom and My Ocean, you live under  _ my rules _ .”

Smokey whimpered as he tried to reach his words across. “Please listen, I am actually trying to explain-”

The king abruptly turned his back, “I don't want to hear your excuses,” Smokey tried again, his voice falling flat as tears started reforming. “And I don't want to hear any more talk of the surfaces, humans, and you going up there. Do I make myself clear?”

Smokey gulped as tears trailed down his face. His father never listened to him. Smokey swam solemnly away from the throne room, Caesar in tow, as his father sighed heavily.

It was silent.

“Straizo, tell me, was I too harsh?”

“Your Majesty, Smokey is a teenager, I'm not surprised by his behavior. He thinks he knows everything.” Straizo stated as the King's sad expression settled in. “You were in the right, your majesty. If Smokey was my son, I would show him who's boss, and make sure he knows it.”

“You're right Straizo, Smokey does need a type of supervision. Someone that can keep him out of harm's way.” Triton began, his eyes gleaming as he turned towards Straizo. “And you are the perfect candidate.”

Straizo glumly sighed as he hobbled out of the throne room, mumbling about his unlucky day. After an hour-long debate with the king over Smokey's safety, they (the king) finally came to the conclusion that he, Straizo, would monitor Smokey. Even if he didn't want to.

He quietly ventured out of the kingdom's gates as he spotted Caesar and Smokey swimming amuck. Caesar soon whispered something in Smokey's ear, which prompted the young prince to look both ways before he jetted off in one direction.

Straizo grimaced as he snapped his claws, following the duo in the earnest. “Just what are you doing Smokey?”

__  
  


Straizo huffed quietly. The prince wasn’t too far ahead, so he could actually catch his breath. Watching quietly, he saw the prince pull a rock away and enter a hole along with Caesar, who looked out again before entering.

Straizo crawled up to the rock and slid it quietly to the side as he squeezed himself inside. Looking all over the place, he was amazed, there were items everywhere. 

Not Adriatican, but human.

Straizo was astounded. The prince probably started his collection in his early teens. ‘So  _ this _ is why he never came to any of the festivals,’ Straizo thought to himself as he heard Caesar's quiet but heavy voice. Not waiting to be spotted, Straizo found an open crevice and stuck his self there.

“Hey, don't be so glum,” Caesar smiled, “your dad could have given a worse reaction.”

Smokey brooded and agreed as he spun the  _ dinglehopper _ between his fingers. “I just wish he understood that I see 'this' differently than he does…I just want to explore and see things that we haven't seen yet. How can that be so bad?”

Caesar smiled sadly and patted Smokey's back as he glanced at the closed music box on the nearest shelf. Smokey watched in intent as Caesar grabbed it and opened it, revealing a simple but beautiful melody that was accompanied by two humans dancing around each other.

“Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the guy? The guy who has everything"

"Smokey, are you seriously going to sing-"

"- Look at this trove. Treasures Untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think, sure, he's got everything…” Caesar watched in awe as Smokey swam upward, grabbing items he's never seen before. “I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? Sure, I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal...I want more.”

Smokey sighed and glanced back at the music box, admiring the small human replicas. “I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those– Caesar what do you call ‘em again? Oh– feet. Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing.” 

Smokey swam around and grabbed Caesar, pulling him into a friendly dance. “Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street. Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be. Part of that world!”

Smokey dragged Caesar down with him, towards the floor of the grotto. “What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand and they don't reprimand their own sons. Bright, strong men. Sick of swimming. Ready to stand!” 

“Caesar look! And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire? And why does it– what's the word? Burn?” Caesar gave Smokey a pity look as the young prince spun in a spiral and towards the small, luminous opening up top. “When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the world up above? Out of the sea...wish I could be...part of that world....”

Caesar frowned as Smokey curled in on himself. “It’s– I...I never knew you wanted to explore beyond the sea that badly that you'd break into song.” 

“I never knew I'd break into song,” Smokey laughed, canoodling Caesar slightly. “We just need to lay back and play low.”

Straizo smirked to himself as he wriggled out the crevice, knocking down a few items, catching Smokey's attention instantly.

“Straizo!”

Fuming as he pulled off the items glossing over his shell, Straizo gained his composure before he opened his mouth. “What the hell is all this,” Smokey stuttered and Caesar hid behind a flustered Smokey, “I–well, welcome to the grotto!”

Straizo's eyes shot out his head as steam seemed to shootout his ears. “This clustered filled trash site is a hazard. If your father knew about this-”

Caesar reflexively came up to Straizo and covered his mouth, “Shut up you seaweed head! This is the main reason why we kept this place hidden.”

“Please Straizo, don't take this from me.” 

Straizo laughed while he snapped at Caesar, making him lurch. Straizo, then, clamped Smokey by the arm causing a slight bruise. “Come on Smokey, leave these ‘pleasantries’ and come home. We can forget about all this and you can be–”

Smokey looked up, ignoring Straizo as a big shadow blocked the grotto's light. “What is that?” 

Caesar shrugged, “There's only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have multiple chapters already written and I don't know if I should upload them now, later or tomorrow. Sheesh, I am stupid guys, I am sincerely sorry for not writing or updating my fanfics, I certainly will work on Baby Tendencies tonight and may update/edit late tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> I basically wrote that story with no real plot I believe I was just doing it for fun and trying to be fast. I sincerely apologize.
> 
> \- Sincerely, SBiV


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey accidentally makes a ship sink and a rescues a prince. 
> 
> Is this what humans call a win-win situation?

Swimming towards the surface, Smokey heard the pleads and calls of Straizo echo throughout the sea. Finally reaching the surface, Smokey was amazed by the site. There were flares of different colors blasting through the night sky and there were cheers of joy everywhere. 

Smokey was so amazed, he didn't even notice Straizo and Caesar joining him. “What do you think you're doi–"

“What do  _ you _ think I'm going to do,” Smokey laughed as he dived back into the ocean, swimming towards the boat, ignoring the pleads of Straizo.

Reaching his destination, Smokey tried to find a small but manageable peephole. Smokey pulled his small, agile body upward, spying on the merry people who couldn't stop jumping around. “So this is what the humans’ call ‘dancing.’” Smokey watched cautiously, not wanting to alert any attention, as the men of the ship jumped and jigged as the sound of accordions and violins filled the quiet night.

Smokey tapped his hand, not noticing the big German Shepherd that caught on to his scent before he was running in his direction. Paling at the sight, Smokey quickly huddled on the side.

Smokey quietly turned back, face-to-face with the abnormal creature who seemed quite affectionate. Licking at Smokey's face, the dog didn't leave until his name was called; “Ripple, come here boy!” 

Quietly enjoying the dog's antics, Smokey didn't want him to leave. Slowly coming back to the peephole, Smokey saw the most beautiful creature ever. 

The creature was gifted with brown wild hair that stopped at his nape, green luminescent eyes that seemed to never end and gigantic muscles that complemented his giant-like height. Smokey smiled, mesmerized by the creature that seemingly looked like him but adorned feet. “This is what a human male looks like.” He whispered, “He's so big.”

Smokey’s daydream, well nightdream as seeing it was night, was ended abruptly by Suzie Q, who flapped her way towards him. “Smokey, how ya doin’ sweetie!” 

Smokey bit his lip as Suzie kept squawking. “Suzie, shut up,” he whispered, subconsciously swatting at the seagull before he went back to inspect the young man.

“Oh, my,” Suzie beamed as she landed on the peephole with along with Smokey. “I've never seen a human up close,” Smokey laid his head on his hands. “He's really easy on the eyes...”

Suzie squinted and stared at the creature, “he is indeed handsome, but he's not my type and he's kind of hairy.”

Smokey snickered as his eyes glowed golden, “not the four-legged creature, the creature with the huge muscles.”

Smokey looked carefully as the music stopped and a human who was clearly older walked out. Smokey decided he wasn't appetizing. “Gentlemen, gentlemen...I would like to thank you for coming out,” he began.

“I think you all know about Sirens,” Speedwagon continued as everyone nodded. “And I've heard, down here, near Air Supplena Islands, there have been sightings." The crew uproared. "So this is where we will dock for the following year."

The brunette from earlier pushed his dog off him as he tried to join the conversation. “Ah, Joseph,” Speedwagon quickly changed the subject but the prince didn't seem all too pleased.

“Aha, Uncle Robert, I would like to know too,” Joseph urked. Speedwagon patted Joseph on the back. “You know what would have been better? You not doing that and maybe settling down.”

Joseph groaned, “Stop changing the subject.” Robert sighed as Joseph climbed aboard a pier, gazing out at the deep, midnight colored sea. “I'm not ready to settle down.”

“I get that, but your Grandmother Erina is looking forward to you being home a lovely maiden or even a handsome young man.”

Joseph sat on the edge, smiling at his pleading uncle. Smokey gulped as he felt his Siren urges pan out as he shifted and hid quietly under the peephole, not wanting to be seen.

“I'm not interested in love, though I know an attractive person when I see one." The crew laughed as Smokey took in a deep breath. "I want to find out more about the ocean, and still have the chance to watch out for you and Granny."

Smokey purred quietly, slowly embracing a strange feeling blossom over him as he slipped into the chilly waters and swam towards the nearest rock, avoiding the prince who tried to peer over. He wanted to try something.

“Did you hear that?” Joseph stood on the board, feeling the ship rock uneasily. He swore he heard something.

“No, I didn't hear a thing," Robert quipped as he cautiously balanced on the shifty boat, "-And I think it's best if you get off the side of the boat,” The grey-haired man advised as Joseph looked up at the sails that were getting bigger as the winds picked up.

"Smokey, what are you doing," Caesar warily clenched to the rock Smokey was approaching while Straizo added on over, fuming.

"I'm going to try something I haven't done before." With the look of yearning and eros in Smokey's eyes, Caesar knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Smokey grunted as he waddled on top of the rock, ignoring the pleas of Caesar before he started to sing a quiet song, making the storms picked up, alluring the sailors on board. Speedwagon watched as the crew wandered across the ship. He knew exactly what it was. A Siren.

Good thing Erina went a day earlier.

Speedwagon quickly ran towards Joseph, commanding him to block his ears.

"Why? The singing is so soothing."

"Jojo, no! It's a Siren, a nearby one in fact!" 

Speedwagon went around to shake the sailors, roughly pulling them out of their trance. The men looked around the foggy ocean as the singing continued before they all panicked and ran inside the ship's safe house.

“Get everyone inside,” Speedwagon yelled. “Lock the doors!”

“Uncle?” Joseph asked.

Speedwagon groaned as he ran towards the wheel, turning it on the now harsh waves.

Joseph jumped off the edge and ran towards the ship's corner, looking for the rope to pull the sails in place. Finally stabling the sides, he quickly tried to join the other sailors in the safe house, but they blocked him from getting in.

Suzie Q. squawked as she blew away in the wind as the storm picked up in momentum. Caesar huffed as he was blown towards Straizo's fuming form.

Straizo panicked as he grabbed on to Caesar's neck, "Does he know what he's doing!?!"

Caesar shook his head; "We had a conversation this morning about his voice and the powers of it, but it seems like he didn't believe me."

Smokey held on to the edges of the rock as his voice picked up in depth. He watched Joseph run-up to the front and turn the steering wheel. It was a futile attempt to turn the ship around. It seemed like everyone abandoned the poor prince. 

Smokey felt his voice waver as he saw the prince struggle.

Joseph panicked as the voice got closer and closer. It was soothing and eerie at the same time. The voice, full and demanding, was toying with him. The song itself was slow.

It sounded almost depressing.

The waves rattled dangerously and Smokey quivered in the hostile wind before he lost grip and slipped into the water.

Caesar and Straizo finally reached their prince, pushing him downward. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" Straizo screamed. Smokey shook his head and pushed the two away and huffed. "I don't, I -."

"You've endangered those lousy humans, look!"

Watching from under, Smokey saw the lighting strike the boat and set it ablaze. Smokey gasped as the ship split in two, dumping sailors left and right. 

"W-what," Smokey panicked, watching the horror. How could he have-

Caesar sighed as Straizo growled in annoyance, "Your voice is hazardous; you of all people should know that."

Smokey felt horrible as he watched the men squabble to find something to keep them afloat. "It was an accident…"

Straizo and Caesar watched as a petrified Smokey swam towards the surface and watched the aftereffect of his singing. Watching the men struggle made Smokey panic, he couldn't help but want to help.

It was either risk revealing himself or those sailors' lives.

As Smokey made of his mind to help them, the sailors who were still aboard the ship dropped a rescue boat and yelled at people down below to jump inside. As the crew finally made it all that was left was the young prince and the old man.

Smokey watched the old man and the prince jump into the waters and waded across. The old man made it, but the prince turned around as barking rang from the ship.

Smokey watched as the prince ignored the pleas of his crew and dived into the icy water without a second thought. Wading throughout the harsh currents, the prince made it back to the ship, hiking up the side.

Joseph quickly boarded the ship and whistled out to the frightened German Shepherd who eagerly jumped into his arms. Avoiding the flames, Joseph fell into a loose board, tossing his dog out the ship and into the water, where the sailors called him over.

Smokey gasped as he swam hastily towards the sinking wreckage, searching for the lumbering prince. Narrowing his eyes, he caught the shadow of a figure falling in the water under him.

Diving after the figure, Smokey struggled to pull him upward, the man was heavy. Smokey panicked as he struggled to pull the prince, only managing to pull him up when Caesar swam up to him and helped him carry the unconscious prince upward.

Smokey inaudibly thanked Caesar as the current pushed the blonde merman farther away. Smokey huffed to himself as he draped the heavy prince over his back and swam to shore. 

Smokey huffed as he struggled to pull the prince to the shore of Air Supplena Island, the sky deciding to clear up and currents calm along the way.

Smokey exhaled heavily when he dropped the prince onto the shore. He was tired, his body ached, and his signature braid was undone, so his hair was spiraled around his shoulders. The tired siren huffed a few times before he turned to the still unconscious man beside him.

Smokey watched the man intently as Suzie landed softly by him. “Suzie, is he dead?” 

The Seagull pressed her head on the man's head, paused and then shook her head. “I'm sorry Smokey, but I think we lost him.”

Smokey felt his heart drop to his stomach as he looked at the man's calm face. It was his fault. Him and his dumb voice. 

Smokey to look at the prince one last time before he decided to jump back into the ocean.“No, Suzie look!" He looked carefully, "he's breathing!” Smokey quietly placed his head onto Joseph's wide chest, listening for a heartbeat. “His heart is beating!” Smokey smiled sweetly, sighing quietly. The man was alive.

Smokey wandered his hands from the man’s wide chest to his peaceful face, moving brunette locks from his face. “To survive in a storm like that, he must be very strong.”

Smokey continued staring at Joseph's features, not noticing Caesar and Straizo watching from a distance. 

“I wouldn't mind being up here."

"On the surface?" Suzie questioned. Smokey nodded. "I would stay all in the sun…maybe find a life.”

Joseph felt the gentle touch of a hand caressing his face as he opened his eyes. Blinded by the Sun's rays, Joseph could barely make out the face of his savior. 

Smokey let his hand falter as he watched Joseph come to and grasped his hand. “Maybe, just maybe, I could be a part of  _ this _ world...”

Joseph watched as the boy turned quickly and disappeared. “-Seph!” He heard his name, “Joseph!”

Joseph slowly wobbled up as he grasped onto his Uncle's arms as he tried to stand. “There was a boy. His hands were so small, and he rescued me…and he was something else. God, he was so adorable.” Joseph choked as he fumbled back into his uncle's hold.

“I think you swallowed too much seawater, Jojo.”

“I’m not- I'm fine Speedwagon.”

“You say that, yet you imagine a fictional boy at sea.”

Smokey watched from afar, peeking from behind a nearby rock as he watched the older man struggle to pick up the heavy prince, apologizing for his recklessness. Straizo and Caesar crossed the shallow waters, meeting their pondering prince. “We are just going to forget this whole thing ever happened. Your father will never find out. I won’t tell him. You won’t tell him.” Straizo clapped his claw in Caesar's direction, who nodded slowly.

Smokey slowly crawled on top of the rock, eyes full of life. “I don’t know when. I don’t know-how. But I know something’s starting right now...watch and you’ll see, someday I’ll be part of  _ this _ world.” He gasped as the waves crashed around before he slid down from the rock.

Deep, deep below, Kars laughed boisterously. “Oh my, this is just too good. The curious prince's curious ways let him into unknowingly desiring a life as a human with a human. His Daddy will flip his crown now, knowing that his youngest son has unknowingly fallen for a human.” Kars slithered into his shell, hissing with glee. “However, he would make a wonderful addition to my little collection of followers. I can, and will, use this to my advantage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes it's a Disney au. This will not be the last. There will be like three more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey wants to meet Joseph, maybe learn of the world outside or maybe developed a relationship; obviously not love but he won't lie, Joseph is hella attractive.

King Triton knew something was up with his youngest son, Smokey: it wasn't every day that your son gets up early, hoards the bathroom and then sings his way out of his bedroom.

He twirled with the sea flower that Smokey placed in his hair hours ago. It was a weird morning indeed.

Humming to himself, Smokey brushed his hair gently. Not wanting to put it in its usual braid he left it alone to spread over his shoulders as his oldest brother, Atticus, yelled at him over the kelp.

“Neptune forbid,” Atticus cursed as his hair sprawled out of its neat bun. “Smokey if you don't come out in the next five seconds, I'm going to beat you senseless.”

Rolling his eyes, Smokey swirled out of the bathroom, humming, as a dumb smile graced his face. 

“I'm so sorry, Atticus.” Smokey apologized as he sailed towards his personal mirror, grabbing the pink flower that dawned on his counter as he sighed. “Beautiful day isn't it, James.”

James dropped his brush as he watched his brother hum around the room. His remaining brothers, John and Williams, shared a shocked look as Smokey styled his hair in the mirror. “What the hell? He never tries to comb his hair.”

Smokey smiled at his brothers. “There's a first time for everything.” 

“What is with him lately,” Williams remarked as he watched his brother run right into their father. “Aha, sorry Father.” Placing the flower in father's hair, Smokey hugged his father tightly and danced his way out of the jointed bedrooms, leaving his family shocked.

John was the first of his siblings to regain his sanity. “I hate to say it, but he's got it hard.” Triton turned and stared at his sons as they all agreed in unison. 

“What is it,” Triton asked as Atticus turned, brushing his teeth. “Can’t you tell Papa, either Smokey's in love or he picked up a new, dangerous hobby.”

Triton grunted as he grabbed the flower that dangled from his onyx locks. “In love, huh.” 

**–**

Straizo paced back and forth as he thought about the possible outcomes. His hair was a mess, unusual from his neat violet locks while his face was complemented with fatigue and black bags under his eyes. “Okay, Triton shouldn’t know anything that transpired the night before.” Repeating it over and over made Straizo feel better as he finally settled down.

Meanwhile, above Straizo, Smokey hummed pleasantly, pulling petals off an unknown flower as his tail swished eagerly. “I wish to talk to him."

Straizo felt his brain fry as Smokey repeated the same earworm hum again. “Smokey, shh!” Smokey frowned and turned to look at the clear water up ahead of him. 

“Okay, so he didn't ask why you came home later than usual, which that's a boost into him thinking that you were flirting with a mermaid.”

“But Straizo, he knows I'm gay-”

“Smokey, be quiet,” Straizo stressed as he paced again.

Smokey felt his heart flutter every time the handsome land prince wandered into his mind. The guy's tan skin, his seaweed green eyes, and most importantly, his accented voice. It was pretty cute. Smokey felt like a giddy schoolgirl as he swished his tail some more. “I want to meet him again.” 

“No, you mustn't!” Straizo strained out as the young prince pulled his body off the rock.

“Suzie Q, she'll know where to find him,” Smokey rambled as he fidgeted around. “And then, Caesar will splash him with water, gaining his attention and then-”

“Smokey, I'm telling that what you want to do is inappropriate and illogical.” Straizo hissed as the young prince fluttered around. “You can't go up to the surface world, it’s dangerous and only a suicidal fish would do that.”

The golden tailed siren tuned his advisor out as soon as he began rambling about the importance of dating within the merland and how the sea is a much safer and friendly place. Being engrossed in his own speech, Straizo never noticed that young Smokey jetted off with Caesar until he turned around. “I swear, somebody has to nail that boy's fins to the oceanic floor.”

Rubbing his temple, Straizo wasn't prepared for the sudden rush of a seahorse messenger. “Mr. Straizo, King Triton requests to see you. He said it was something concerning Prince Smokey.” 

Straizo felt his stomach drop. The King found out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey knew an attractive person when he saw one. Of course, he could daydream about the prince, want to blend in the human race without catching feels himself, right?

Smokey and Caesar swam around the reefs before they decided to swim upward, greeting the island of Air Supplena. Looking around, Smokey noticed how the rocks that were there early had seemingly washed away. It was due to his flash wave storm. He knew it.

Caesar whistled as he took in the sight of the looming island? Mansion? He didn't know. "How is this place standing?"

Smokey shrugged and looked around for shore. "I think the word  _ 'island' _ is one of the main features to point out that this is an island."

Swimming back under the water, plus Caesar's complaints of being left behind, Smokey ran smack dab into a port. Groaning, Smokey rose from under it, still hidden, as he looked around.

Air Supplena Island wasn't so friendly looking. It looked like a deathtrap in the making. Unlike Adriatica, which was flowy and lively, Supplena looked gloomy and gothic with its large looming uniquely designed structures. Smokey could only wonder what it looked like from the inside. Was it gloomier? Happier? Were there actual people there?

_ Well, of course, there were people there _ , Smokey mentally facepalmed as he thought back to the prince who was picked up by that old man.

Smokey felt his nails dig into the pole as Caesar soon pulled out of the water, gapping in awe and amusement. "This is where that heavy ass brunette is, right?"

Smokey snorted as Caesar harped on, "he's the reason we're up here." Smokey laughed lightly as he tried to keep a smile off his face. "Well, he's some of the reason."

"Some? What's the rest?" Caesar asked.

Smokey rested against the pole. "Well, I've always been interested in humans. One is that I'm a Siren, and Sirens have animallike interests in humans. Two, I'm interested in living out of the sea. Three, I-"

"Shh," Caesar quietly chided, covering an irritated Smokey's mouth. "I heard something."

Smokey and Caesar forced themselves closer into the port's shadow as the noise from early got closer. “Smokey, duck!” Caesar hissed, dragging the siren under the pier.

Smokey gasped as his head was momentarily forced into the water before he came back up and slapped Caesar's arm. “I don't see anyone.”

"Huh, what do you mean," Caesar deadpanned as he pointed in front of Smokey. “Isn't that him?”

Smokey felt his head spin as he took in the figure of two brunettes; a woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties and the prince. "You think that's his girlfriend," Caesar teased as Smokey shook his head. "I highly doubt that. And from what I heard, he has no spouse."

Caesar exhaled hard as he bopped Smokey on the head, "you're really head over fins." Smokey splashed water over him. "No, I don't like him like that-"

"Suzie told me everything; you thought he was handsome. I saw you declare that you  _ 'wanted to be part of his world _ ' and now you're basically stalking him."

Smokey hissed, "Caesar, that doesn't mean anything. I said  _ this _ world, and just because I can admire his features doesn't mean I find him, you know, attractive. I've never been this close to a human; I want to appreciate his species." It was a lie - Smokey sucked at lying.

Caesar rolled his eyes as they continued to watch the pair walk and talk. "Joseph, I swear, I don't think your  _ hallucination _ was real."

Joseph whimpered as Lisa-Lisa badgered him. "Mom, it was! If it was a hallucination, I wouldn't be able to feel it." Smokey watched as the pair continued to bicker, still talking about Joseph's incident. "I'm telling you like I told Granny; he was really cute, dark-skinned and seemed somewhat fascinated by something. His eyes lit up and -"

Lisa-Lisa silenced her son. "Okay, listen. I'll believe you if you can  _ find _ him."

Joseph's eyes brightened before he smirked, "the next thing you're going to say is;  _ 'I want to see this dream boy.' _ " 

Smokey and Caesar felt their jaws drop as the lady said the exact same thing before they continued to walk down the shore, towards brown, large doors.

"Wow, Smokey, I think he likes you," Caesar teased as the siren prince shook his head. "He shouldn't; it could never happen. Besides, he only 'met' me a few days ago. Love doesn't work like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey smiled sadly. He knew he fell in love with the prince who he didn't even have a proper relationship with; it was stupid but it was true.

Smokey gazed at the Air Supplena Island for what felt like hours. There wasn't anyone with him this time. Caesar was sleeping while Suzie was, well, being Suzie. 

It had been four months since he rescued Joseph, and if Smokey was honest, he actually wanted to get the prince's attention all over again.

He could. He  _ absolutely _ could. But when the ideas flooded his mind, none of them were actually safe. One idea was that he could waddle up on to land, greet the prince and then get harpooned to death, while the second idea was that he should create another tidal wave, knocking the prince in the water, and save him again. 

The plans could work, but it could result in death.  _ On both parties. _

Smokey sighed as he slipped back into the water. There was nothing he could do but look from afar. 

  * ••••

King Triton saw that his son looked somewhat sadder as each day passed by. Maybe the merperson he liked rejected his love, but then again you have to be foolish to reject royalty.

Everyone desires to rule over someone, someone weaker; smaller. Royalty was one of the higher tiers to do that. 

Triton remembered when he asked Straizo, a couple of months ago, about Smokey and if there was anyone who caught his son's attention. The crab insisted, quite vigorously, that the boy hadn't shown any signs or talked of anyone; male or female.

The king could only wonder what happened to cause his son to go into a downward spiral.

  * ••••

Smokey sat in the grotto, glumly, as Caesar quietly marveled over the items before he swung his tail down and joined an absent-minded Smokey.

"What's wrong shortcake," Caesar hummed as Smokey rolled his eyes at the nickname. At least he had a little fight left in him.

"Nothing," Smokey insisted, rolling on his back, facing the darkness of the grotto's opening. "I just- no. Forget it."

Caesar wanted to pull out the strands of his hair. This "Smokey" had made itself known throughout the kingdom as of recently; ever since they went up to the surface to see that bothersome human prince named  _ Joseph _ he just wasn't the same. Caesar somewhat regretted letting Smokey go up there, but it was too late now, the damage was already done.

"Smokey, you've been doing this for months." Caesar chided, making his way in front of Smokey. "Be honest, and tell me."

Smokey thought about it for a second as he opened his mouth. "I really miss the surface. I like the sun, the sky, and most importantly, I like Joseph."

Caesar watched as Smokey tumbled onto the grotto's floor, "I don't know. I've never felt like this before. For a merperson, siren it even a human. He's just really - I don't know -"

The blonde merman glanced perplexedly at Smokey before he sadly smiled. “You are in love with him, aren’t you?”

“No - yes - maybe.” Smokey clustery admitted, toying with his fins. "I don't want to be in love with him and I know the possibility of me ever getting with him is slim, but I just can't help but feel something."

“Smokey," Caesar whispered, watching the prince break down. This was no good. "You know you'll never be able to be with him, and I know it's hard, but you just need to accept it."

Smokey nodded as the tears blended in with the surrounding waters. He knew it, he wasn't naive nor did he believe in fairy tales. "I know but that doesn't mean the feelings will go away Caesar."

  * ••••

  
  


The king pondered on the many possible suitors that grasped his son's perplexing heart. To him, it didn't matter if it was a merman or mermaid. For he didn't care about the sex, he cared for his son's happiness, but a female would be preferable and desirable.

He prayed it was female.

Hearing the approaching  _ clacks _ of Straizo’s appearance, he quickly rid of the nonplused expression that riddled his face.

“You call, Your Majesty?” The purple-haired crustacean quipped, nervousness controlling his every move.

“I did,” Triton responded, twisting his trident around. “I am concerned for Smokey, he's been acting odd has he not?”

Straizo gulped and jerked his head in response, for his voice was lagging. 

“Oh, so I've just been seeing things? Haven't you seen how he just drifts in the water, not giving a damn if the current pulls him far, far away."

Straizo felt his throat tighten on him as he attempted to counter. “W-well...I-”

“Straizo,” the King growled. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Struggling to keep his cover, Straizo puffed out a long breath and revealed everything that had happened the months prior, the sea surface visits, and most importantly, the grotto.

The King shook in anger as his trident glowed in the fury. “I give him one request, just one, and he goes and disobeys me.”

“Y-your Majesty-”

“Tell me Straizo, is who my son is in love with."

"I -"

"Who?"

Straizo bowed his head in defeat. “A human.”

**\\\\\\\\\**

“Caesar, can you tell me why you dragged me all the way up here,” Smokey boycotted as he unwillingly pursued Caesar around the grotto's bent. 

“If I were to do that, it wouldn't be a surprise.” Caesar sassed as Smokey rolled his eyes.

Swimming deeper and further into the grotto, Caesar finally stopped and revealed the big surprise.  _ Ti presento _ !”

Smokey inhaled in wonder as he swam as fast as he could towards the still-holding painting of Joseph. As much as it was a gift for Joseph and his people, it was equally a gift for Smokey as well. “Caesar, how-"

"Well, I was swimming around the deep waters, when I thought I saw a piece of debris drifting off." Caesar started as he watched Smokey exam the illustration. "I soon realized it wasn't wood, but a replica of your human crush, so, me, being the good merman I am, hauled the painting all the way down here."

Smokey smiled as he hugged the portrait, thankful for the uplifting gift. "Caesar, thank you."

Caesar smiled, displaying his many rows of teeth. “So I take that you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Smokey proclaimed as he traced the outlines of Joseph's face, marveled by his viridian eyes. “It's the closest thing I'll ever have to meet the prince.” He smiled before he twirled, instantly catching a gleaming figure. 

“ _ Father..? _ ”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey didn't know what happened, he just knew it indeed happened. His new addiction now laid in waste in front of him.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing,” The King asked as he glared into his son's submissive eyes. “I consider myself a reasonable merman, a reasonable king, and when I set certain rules, I expect them to be followed, especially by Adriatic's future ruler.”

“I-”

“You've been out of line for far too long. I expected this type of behavior from your older brothers, but from you? No, no, I didn't.” Triton scolded, interrupting at every turn. 

“But, Father, I never-”

“I warned you not to be exploring those damn shipwrecks and specifically told you not to be going to the surface. You've disrespected my choices this entire time, and what's more, you've collected their items.” The King grimace in disgust as he looked all around.

“Keeping secrets, rescuing a human boy from drowning, and now this. Smokey, everyone knows human contact is forbidden.”

Smokey whimpered, “Please let me explain!”

“I am not listening to your excuses. This is the last time you will defy me, Smokey Brown.”

“Father he would have drowned!”

“Then he should have; one less human to worry about!”

Smokey felt rage shoot through him and he found his voice. “Why are you so cold? You don't even know him!”

“And you do?” The King mocked, pointing his trident at his son. “You're a foolish child whose living a fantasy. They are all the same; spineless, barbaric creeps, who just want to snatch us merpeople out of our waves and use us for their sexual desires or their food!”

Smokey felt dread cover him as he looked around. He knew he was going to regret this in the long run, but it was now or never.

"Father, I know you're going to hate me when I say this, but it will not come close to the amount of hate I carry with me now," he shouted, digging his nails into his palms. "I fell in love with a human."

For a moment Smokey thought his own father would strike him down with his trident.

The King felt his blood boil. “We are sea creatures, we don't fraternize with those barbarians. Have you lost your senses boy!” He roared.

“I have not." 

"Listen to me, and listen well. I do not want you up on the surface, nor do I want you fraternizing up there, and if I have to teach you with force, so be it.” Triton bellowed as he raised his trident, the glow fluctuating wildly as he zapped ever inanimate object in sight.

Smokey rasped as he clung father, begging him to stop. “No, please stop!” He cried as his father slammed him to the side, freely exposing the illustration that laid innocently in the middle.

“No, don’t!” Smokey pleaded as his father aimed at the art, causing a big light to emit as only smitheries laid in its waste. 

Smokey drifted towards the ruins silently as tears trickled down his face. It was his whole life work, the only thing that could be anything close to the prince, gone. It all happened so quickly, but to the young prince, it felt like ages before the paper fractions drifted awry on their way down. "You're a Siren. You are to use humans as your own toys, and if you can't do that, then you have no business upon the surface."

The young prince hiccuped as he laid against the broken statue remains. “ _ Why... _ ” 

Triton felt his anger simmer as he met his son’s tear-ridden face. As much as he hated humans, he hated to see any of his sons crying. “You’ll get over it.” The King coughed before he swiftly made his leave.

“Smokey...” Caesar whispered, trying to get close to Smokey.

“Go away…”

“Smokey, please-” Caesar begged as he began to wrapped his arms around him.

“Get off of me…” Smokey whispered, pushing Caesar out. “I don't want you here.”

Smokey huddled in on himself as Caesar prodded away, not hearing the sound of shuffling coming his way. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey wanted to die, bury his body in the sea cracks; suffocate in the waters in the deep. His fantasies we're just fantasies, his father was right - Wamuu and Esidisi seem helpful.

_ “Poor Boy.” _

“Poor inquisitive Boy,” Smokey looked up, meeting the eyes of two black-tailed mermen, both intimidating in size.

“Who are you?”

“We are underlings of the Great Kars, Sea Serpent of the Deep. My name is Wamuu and he's Esidisi.”

“Sea Serpent,” Smokey muttered and he rubbed his eyes. “N-no, I'm good.”

The one named Wamuu slowly slid up to Smokey, trapping him between the rock and his body. “The Great Kars can grant anything you desire, for example, that prince you long for and the free, expansive lifestyle you crave.”

“Yes, Kars loves to grant merpeople who seem so lonely their most desirable wishes.” The other spoke.

Smokey cautiously met Wamuu and Esidisi's eyes. "He does?"

Esidisi took lead and swam in front of Wamuu. “Follow us, and we will lead you to your destiny.”

“This is your only chance,” Wamuu whispered, his voice echoing slightly.

“Wait,” Smokey whispered. He knew that logically this was a risky and a bad idea, but he wanted to explore up above and most importantly, meet Joseph. Smokey inhaled softly, “please, lead me to him.”

Outside the grotto, Caesar and Straizo sat quietly, pondering over what happened. They slowly looked up, seeing shadows cross over their head.

Wamuu and Esidisi shared a look as they guided Smokey out of the grotto, slowly passing Caesar and Straizo.

Quickly wadding up to Smokey, Straizo pulled out a conversation. “Smokey, where are you going?”

“I'm going to see Kars.”

Straizo's jaw dropped, making him look like a guppie. “Smokey, no. That creature is equivalent to the Devil himself. Please, rethink this!” Straizo tried to beg.

“Leave me be Straizo, you've already messed up my collection, don't mess with my future.” Smokey hissed as he swam quicker to catch up with the dark mermen.

“We need to stop him,” Caesar declared as he watched Smokey's tail disappear as he swam below. Into Pillar Men's Cove.

“He's going to need us, even if he doesn't want us.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey pushed himself, willed his pros and cons of his present predicament. He knew it wouldn't be logical to do what he was about to do, visit a well-known Sea Devil but it was his only hope, right?

**** ****

Smokey’s breath snagged in his throat as he swerved around the skull of numerous sea creatures. “A-are we close,” He quipped. Wamuu hummed in response, “yes, Master Kars is just beyond this reef.”

“This place is dark and cold.” 

Esidisi hissed in response, his head feeling heavy and achy. “Well, of course, this place isn't as roomy as it should be, ever since Master Kars was banished by  _ your _ father.”

Smokey hushed for the remainder of the swim, mostly because of the fact that he didn't want to disrespect the mysterious mermen or their Master.

Finally reaching the Serpent’s Lair, Smokey waited for the two mermen to go first before he forced his body forward.

“We mustn’t lurk in doorways.” A surly baritone voice coaxed from deep inside the lair. Smokey swallowed thickly, pushing himself further and further as Caesar and Straizo hurried inside as well, avoiding the moaning, wriggly creatures that covered the flooring like a plague.

“Lurking in shadowy places make people think that you have something to hide” Kars purred as he slid towards the wall.

Smokey slowly pulled out of the shadow, his tail was tense.

“Prince Brown, it's a pleasure to see you.” Kars purred as his tail wrapped around the nearest pole, making his dark purple coils flex unintentionally.

"How do you know my name?”

"Darling, I know everything about everyone," Kars purred, flicking his black tongue. "I also heard about your little problem, a shame really. A father not accepting who his son loves."

Smokey swam slowly towards the Serpent. "He's never seen things my way. He's always right and I'm always wrong."

"Poor boy," Kars cooed. "I could help out your situation."

"You could?"

“I can and I will,” Kars chuckled. “And your solution is very simple; become a human yourself, leave your daddy dearest and start a new, prosperous life son else.”

"Become human," Smokey repeated, "it's not that simple."

Kars laughed quietly and swam towards the boy, cupping his cheeks. "I make it a specialty to help poor merpeople who can't have what they want. A dream come true dear, sweet child. Poor, misguided souls who are desperate for what they yearn.”

Smokey lurched back as Kars flicked his tongue before turning back towards his cabinet of many bottles. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a snake. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways; Repented, seen the light, and made a switch."

Smokey jumped as the mermen swam around him then towards Kars as they grabbed a cauldron that was placed somewhere around the Sea Serpent. "To this and I, fortunately, know a little magic; It's a talent that I always have possessed," Kars declared proudly, dumping loads of unknown potions in the cauldron, "and dear boy, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf; of the miserable, lonely, and depressed. True weaklings." 

Kars wrapped his coils around Smokey, pulling him in close, "Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need.

This one longing to be thinner and that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed.

Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true.

They come flocking to my cauldron, crying and I help them. Yes, I do." Smokey squirmed but the coils just tighten. "Now it's happened once or twice,

someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals."

A whimpered poured out of Smokey as Karz let him go but placed him right in front of the cauldron. "Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole, I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls."

Learning in, right behind Smokey, Kars whispered in his ears, "listen here, I'll turn you human, but the spell will only last for three days. Got that?" Smokey quivered a small nod, "now, to get that prince to fall for you, either you use that cute body of your and bed him or get a kiss from him, simple, right?"

Smokey felt his face get flustered as the Serpent breathed on his sensitive ears, "but not just any kiss, a kiss of true love. Oh, I forgot to mention, it needs to be before the sun sets on the third day for you to remain human."

Smokey watched as Kars made an illusion of the young land prince. "If he happens to not kiss you; you are forever my property."

Kars watched as Smokey reached out for the illusion as he swiped it away, leaving the young boy shocked; pathetic.

"Smokey, don't do it," Turning, Smokey saw a huffing Caesar joined with an equal exhausted Straizo. "Please!"

Frustrated by the interruption, Karz quietly signaled Wamuu and Esidisi to silence the intruders. Smokey felt himself get lost as Caesar tried to reach for him but was ultimately stopped by the two dark tailed mermen who covered his and Straizo's mouths.

"Now," Kars hissed, swinging his body around Smokey and towards his cauldron. "Do we have a deal?"

Smokey breathed, trying to ignore Caesar and Straizo’s muffled struggle, “If I become human, I'll never be with my father, my friends, or my people ever again.”

"But you'll have your man," Kars sighed before he leaned over the cauldron, "life is full of tough choices, unfortunately."

Smokey shared a final glanced at Caesar and Straizo who seemingly gave up in their struggle. 

"Mmm, before I forget, we haven't discussed payment.”

"I don't have anything-"

"No, no, no," Kars flicked his tongue out, "you have exactly what I want, and you’ll never even notice its gone. What I want from you is…your voice.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey knew this was a trial; a test of his mentality and his sanity. He knew what to do and what would be his outcome. He knew it but was he going to risk it?

Smokey felt misguided as he shadowed his throat with his hand. “My voice?”

“Correct," Kars said as he patted Smokey's head, "no more talking, singing, nothing.” 

“But without my voice, how can I-”

“You'll have your looks; your cute face, and don't underestimate the importance of body language.”

Smokey felt his body still as Kars' chuckle traveled and warped around the room. Kars was tall.

Smokey was easily distractible, Kars knew his gambit was easy.

_ He was going to give away his voice. _

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think anyone who gossips is a bore, yet on land, it's much preferred for submissives not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle babble for?"

Smokey jumped as Kars threw many items into the cauldron. Was he  _ seriously _ going to do this? "They're not all that impressed with conversation; true gentlemen avoid it when they can, but they dote and swoon and fawn on a person who is withdrawn, so hold your tongue if you want to get a man.” 

The cauldron glowed a miraculous purple as Kars tossed a few more items inside, "Come on, you poor unfortunate soul; go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, just your voice, you poor unfortunate soul. It's sad, unfortunately true.”

"If you want to cross the bridge, sweet boy, you've got the pay the toll–" Kars snapped his hands, making a manilla colored parchment appeared in his hand, "take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll **–** Esidisi, Wamuu, now we've caught him; I'm on a roll!  _ This poor unfortunate soul! _ "

Smokey spared a lasting look at Caesar and Straizo before he took ahold of Kars' parchment and the feather pen.  _ He had to do this. _ He thought as he signed his name on the parchment before it rolled up and disappeared into the unknown. 

  
  


"Beluga sevruga, come winds of the Adriatic Sea!

Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis, la voce to me!" Kars hissed loudly, "Now, I command you to sing."

Smokey gulped as his eyes glowed a dark yellow before his first sound came out, " _ Aa-aa-aah _ ,  _ a-aa-aah… _ "

Kars was impressed as the prince held on to the note, his voice turning more siren-like, bouncing and reflecting off of the ocean itself. "Keep singing!"

“ _ Aa-aa-aah _ ,  _ a-aa-aah _ !” Smokey felt his voice travel around him as a swirl of purple embraced him and dived into his mouth, stopping at his throat, causing his back to arch. Smokey felt a burn come in his throat as a golden-colored orb flowed out of him and towards Kars, carrying the same simple tune he sang. 

Kars watched intently as the orb traveled his way and into the red-stone pendant on his chest as Smokey's eyes dulled back to the boring brown they once were.

The silence that followed stayed for a moment before the siren was warped into an embryo colored bubble. Smokey felt a numbing pain flow through him as his body twisted and arched as his tail suddenly broken in two, creating weak legs. Caesar and Straizo felt Esidisi and Wamuu let go of them as they raced to their now unconscious prince, who they presumed passed out from a loss of oxygen.

As they raced to bring him to the surface, they heard Kars' teasing taunt, and if Caesar had the speed to go back and fight him he sure as hell would. "Pleasure doing business with you, dear Prince!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey didn't know what to do - he was here, a human and unable to communicate - this isn't what he wanted. He wanted to talk to Joseph. His tears felt so heavy on his face, his legs were flimsy and he was a human.

Coming to the surface was a hassle, they were too far from shore, probably smack dab in the sea's middle and it was night, meaning their only source of light was the moon.

_ For Neptune's sake. _

Caesar huffed as he supported a still unconscious Smokey on his back, Straizo was behind him. They couldn't believe it; Smokey sold his voice for legs. The prince was rational at the finest but the pair supposed Kars' effective manipulation dropped all of his reasonableness. What were they to tell Triton? The kingdom? Their people? Straizo wasn't one to cry, the embodiment of emotionless, but couldn't help but sob the farther they strayed from their kingdom below.

They traveled for what seemed like days until they hit shallow, hidden waters close to Air Supplena. Caesar waddled to the shore, struggling to manage his balance and a still unconscious Smokey before he slowly lowered him down.

"I never thought Smokey was that heavy," Caesar huffed as he cracked his back. Straizo was quiet as he waded in the waters, not as visible as Caesar and Smokey.

Caesar watched carefully as Smokey slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the moon's harsh light. "Great, now you choose to wake up."

Smokey smacked the merman's arm as he pushed his body up, wiping the sand out of his hair and off his body.

“How do you feel?” Straizo inquired, watching the prince examine himself, quite thoroughly. Smokey quirked a brow before he looked downward at his legs and wiggled his toes.

"He's probably confused," Caesar teased as Smokey stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, look at what the tides dragged in," Smokey looked up as Suzie Q flew down, with the grace of a drunk man. 

"Do I get a 'hi?'"

Suzie ignored Caesar, who grumbled something incoherent to Smokey. "You look different, but I can't put my beak on it."

Smokey smiled as he pulled his knees up and crossed them, leaving a nice platform for Suzie to waddle up and perch on. "Let me guess, you've got a new hairdo-" Smokey shook his head. "You've been doing a new skincare routine-" Smokey denied again as he bounced his leg, trying to give Suzie a hint. "Uhm, you-"

"He has legs you, slow birdbrain!" Straizo yelled as Suzie looked down and jumped away in horror. "He traded his voice for legs with Kars the Sea Serpent."

"I knew that," Suzie declared proudly as Caesar snorted. Ignoring the bickering, Smokey pushed himself onto his knees and tried to stand, but his legs began to quiver, knees buckled and he went down.

"Just look at him," Straizo stressed as Smokey came back up from the water, with seaweed on his head. "He has legs; human legs."

Caesar rolled his eyes as he helped Smokey back up, examining him. "Shortcake, your dick is visible."

Pausing for a moment, everyone took a quick look at Smokey's genitals before the embarrassed ex-siren covered himself.

"Is that like five inches-"

Smokey swatted at the blonde merman who chuckled in response.

"Well, what's the catch with this deal," Suzie plopped on a rock, casually. 

Straizo rubbed his forehead with his claws, "the serpent said he needed to seduce or at least get a kiss from the prince so he can keep his legs, but if he doesn't he's bound to the Pillar Men till the day he dies."

"Sheesh," Suzie squawked. "He must be head over heels for this guy, huh."

Straizo groaned as he looked at the still-wobbly young prince who was leaning on a rock, basically exposing himself. "What would your father say?"

Smokey grimaced at the mention of his father. He knew his dad would be boiling in rage. "You know what I'll do? I'm going to march down to your father, tell him what you're doing and-"

Smokey turned abruptly as he grabbed Straizo. "Don't do that to him Straizo," Caesar begged on Smokey's behalf. "Let him at least met that stupid prince, let him try to make him fall in love. Besides, it's already too late to go back to that Sea Snake."

Straizo sighed as he listened to Caesar's words and looked at Smokey's scared features. "Fine."

Straizo felt so bad. He knew he failed his prince and his king.

Trying to brighten the mood, Suzie looked around until she spotted a white sheet. "If you want to try to be human, you gotta dress like one." 

Smokey looked at the seagull curiously as the fabric was handed to him. "Wrap that around your waist, I don't think the first thing the prince wants to see is your dick."

Caesar snickered as the prince folded the fabric over itself and then tied it neatly over his waist. It looked good on him, almost. 

"Great, the Prince of the Sea looks like a fool," Straizo interjected as Suzie stepped on his head, messing with his hair. "Well, it's the best we can do."

Smokey snickered before he heard a dog's bark. Caesar and Straizo made a mad dash for deeper waters as Suzie stayed where she was. "Smokey, get on the rock and pose."

Smokey nodded and hopped on the rock, but it would be a cold day in Hell the day he'd pose. Smokey felt his heart palpitate quicker as the barking got closer and closer until his face was greeted with slobber.

"Ripple!" Joseph yelled, running after the eager German Shepherd. Smokey looked towards the tall prince. He really looked handsome. Joseph finally made eye contact with Smokey who seemed to shy away somewhat.

"Are you okay,” Joseph asked, patting his dog's head. "Why are you out here so late; did your ship crash?" Smokey looked at the dog and then back at the young prince. What was he to do? Joseph leaned in and scrunched his eyes, "you look familiar...do I know you?"

Smokey blinked for a few seconds before he nodded. “I gotta ask, what's your name?” Smokey tried to respond before he slowly dejected back. 

“What’s wrong?” Smokey subconsciously held his throat. “Oh, you can’t speak. Then you couldn't be who I assumed you were.” The prince rubbed his nape sheepishly, letting a lop-sized smile fall.

Smokey looked around, feeling dejected. He had to try to explain who he was. Smokey pondered for a moment before he started to give hand gestures, outlandish gestures. Joseph watched him a bit confused. Smokey slowly stopped before he came to a complete halt. The prince probably thought he was a nutcase.

Smokey got on his knees and tried to balance himself before he completely fell off the rock and into Joseph's waiting arms. That's when Smokey really realized their size difference. Joseph was huge. Really, really huge.

“You must have really gone through something,” Smokey slowly looked up at Joseph before nodding and burying his face into his chest. He didn't know what to do - "Don't worry, I got you."

Smokey slowly wobbled onto his feet as the prince ushered him away, but not before he smiled sadly at Suzie.


	12. Chapter 12 (day one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey felt right in his new environment; the sky, weather, and the land itself felt right, but he knew what felt even better. It made him coil in excitement, jump for joy, cry and it was Joseph.

Smokey sat in the ivory bathtub as a lady, probably in her late sixties to early seventies, picked out his attire. "I never thought I'd see the day when a person would wash up near this island."

Smokey looked at her confused. This place didn't look so bad, well, when you were inside the place. Smokey felt like he was drowning as he pushed his head into the kaleidoscopic bubbles.

"I can only assume you were in some type of shipwreck," the lady stated as she watched Smokey glide a hand into his tangled hair. "That's the only plausible explanation."

Smokey smiled, this lady was nice. She may have looked somewhat stoic, but the lady was truly an angel. "My name is Erina, and the boy that rescued you happened to be my short-tempered grandson,  _ Joseph _ ."

Smokey nodded as the lady continued before asking him his name. Smokey wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you so soon," Erina apologized. "If you're this quiet, whatever happened to you must have been traumatic."

Smokey averted eye contact as the lady shot him a small smile. "Well, I'll just go, so you can bathe."

Smokey rose his head and exhaled heavily. He didn't mean to make her upset.

**\-----**

Word of the newest guest traveled around Air Supplena relatively fast. From the servants gossiping when Joseph arrived with Smokey, to Lisa-Lisa chiding and asking questions about the boy. 

Joseph felt his head swirl as leaned against the wall. It wasn't every day that a nude boy washed up on Air Supplena, besides that, what was he supposed to do, let the boy die? 

Joseph was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see Speedwagon, Messina or Loggins come into the kitchen until they were all sitting at the table chatting, quite loudly.

"It's not every day that a boy is found washed up," Messina started as Loggins nodded. "I just wonder how he got in."

"Does it matter," Speedwagon asked, drinking his water. "Well it's quite unnerving that he managed to get in, but he's so small so I doubt he can pose as a threat," Loggins added.

The men continued to chat until Speedwagon brought up the story of the Siren attack a few months ago. He brought up how the weather changed almost instantly and how the sailors fell under the alluring voice easily. "Maybe his ship was tricked by the same Siren we experienced." Loggins and Messina looked at each other before Messina opened his mouth, "This siren must be trying to protect something, I wouldn't mind seeing it."

The men all pandered in silence before Speedwagon brought up the crash that caused Joseph's body washing up onshore. "What really worried me was how Joseph came home talking about some pretty boy that saved him."

"Yeah, that worried me too." Loggins countered, "but then again, it could have been the fatigue of being adrift for so long that caused him to imagine that."

"It wasn't my imagination," Joseph promised, interluding at the most appropriate time, "he was real and his voice was unearthly."

Messina laughed, "oh, and what are you going to do if you ever encounter your  _ pretty boy _ , again?"

"I'm going to marry him and not let go." Joseph promptly declared as the men at the table smiled.  _ That's if the boy was real. _

The men's conversation came to a stop as Erina walked in, dragging their newly found guest. "He's shy, so don't badger him."

Smokey fumbled with his shirt as Erina pushed him upfront, and into the light of the chandelier illuminating the dining area. Joseph turned his head; the boy was gorgeous. Granny Erina really outdid herself.

The boy was wearing a white puff sleeve blouse, black somewhat skin-tight pants, and had his curly, licorice-colored hair into a neat braid that stopped at his shoulder. This definitely didn’t look like the same small boy he had encountered a couple of hours ago. 

Smokey looked around, admiring the interior, as he caught Joseph's stare. He felt embarrassed, maybe he didn't look as good as Erina hyped him up to be.

The whistles and claps of the other men in the room didn't help either.

"Wow," the man with the beard commented as the man beside him who in Smokey's mind was somewhat more intimidating, whistled again, "he's certainly a looker."

"What do you think, Jojo," Speedwagon, the only one Smokey recognized, commented, admiring Erina's job well done.

"He's really beautiful," Joseph decided to say, not trying to fumble with his initial complement.

Smokey smiled lightly as Joseph led him to an empty seat, that happened to be right beside Speedwagon before he walked to his seat.

Smokey smiled as he looked around the table. It was nerve-racking. Looking around, Smokey spotted Speedwagon puffing on his pipe, Messina smoking what seemed to be a skinnier pipe and Loggins using what Suzie called a  _ dinglehopper  _ on his plate.

This whole event was so awkward that Smokey didn't even touch his plate, in fear that he'd do something.

The men chatted aimlessly and Speedwagon finally put down his pipe so Smokey could get a better look at it. "You've never seen anything like this," Smokey shook his head as he brought the pipe closer to his face, examining it, as he copied what he saw the elder man do earlier before black ash clouded his vision and powdered all over the table.

Joseph busted out in a fit of laughter as Loggins and Messina excused themselves, minus Speedwagon who sighed and patted Smokey's back. He could tell Smokey didn't mean anything malicious.

Still feeling out of place, Smokey excused himself from the table by abruptly getting up and dashing down the hallway to the room Erina told him he was able to stay in. He didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he already did.

Joseph stood up, wanting to chase after him, but was stopped by Speedwagon. "Jojo, let him be. He probably needs to accommodate to new surroundings."

The Joestar instantly sat down and simmered the thought in his head. "Uncle Speedwagon, what if I took him to tour Air Supplena with me, tomorrow, you'd think he'd agree?"

"You just have to ask him."


	13. Chapter 13 (day two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smokey slipped into the cold water - joseph's hands let him go and he was feeling lost

Smokey glanced around the scenery of Air Supplena. Everything on the Island was easily menacing and beautiful. A giant hole in the middle of the island called Hell Climb?  _ Menacing _ . The stands full of fruit and nice vendors?  _ Normal _ . 

When initially seeing Smokey's perplexed expression Joseph casually explained that they do not live on Supplena and his family was just spotting on the Island for his Uncle. 

Smokey nodded his head. As much as he wanted to pressure the subject, he knew it wasn't in his place.

Joseph smiled as he looked at Smokey, the boy sure was cute but the way he acted was peculiar, almost like he never saw buildings or vendors. "Be careful, I don't want to lose you in these crowded areas."

Smokey stopped moving around so quickly and waited for Joseph. He couldn't help it, the place looked awfully fun but then again, he had never seen or heard of vendors, for he was born under the surface world; books and shipwrecks gave him information, not the surface above. He was literally a fish out of water.

" - there are terrific foods, and if you look in the distance, you can see the fireworks from Venice,” Joseph explained as he dragged Smokey along with him, weaving through the busy streets.

Smokey marveled at Joseph, he was incredibly handsome and nice. Honestly, he still couldn’t believe he here with him, he swore it was a  _ waterdream _ . He smiled to himself before he recited Kars' words:  _ now, to get that prince to fall for you, either you use that cute body of your and bed him or get a kiss from him, simple, right? _

He shivered at the thought, he couldn't possibly bed the prince, nor could he place his lips on him -  _ yet _ . He had two more days, he just needed to get closer, learn more, rather than push him away by being too forward.

He just hoped he was able to get that kiss before his third day was up. He didn’t want to think of the outcomes if he failed.

If he could he would let out the shocking noise that would've come out as Joseph grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a lively dance. "Come on, dance with me; it would make my day."

Smokey smiled;  _ he couldn't dance to save his life. _

He pulled his body up and followed after Joseph's feet, stepping on him a few times before he got the gist of it. "You suck at this.” Smokey pouted, he knew he ruined it all. Joseph dragged him around the streets, and he somehow managed to trip over his own feet and falling into Joseph's arms, again.

Joseph laughed it off while Smokey had an internal fit.  _ He was not good at this human thing _ . The boy looked around as Joseph guided him, pressing him further and further into the Italian atmosphere. It was lively, super lively. The boy was so caught up in the colorful atmosphere that he didn't notice that he was being dragged onto a boat's dock.

Joseph stepped into the boat and grasped for Smokey's hands as the boy took small steps forward before lurched into the boat, sitting right in front of Joseph, getting to admire him more.

“ _ D'awww, _ ” Suzie cooed as her, Caesar and a bummed out Straizo watched from a distance. "They look adorable."

Caesar rolled his eyes while Straizo snapped his claw at the seagull. "This better be good." 

Suzie kept making her admiration noises until Joseph called it a dead bird looking for a way out of its misery.

"He is so rude," Suzie squawked, "Yet the way he looked at Smokey is endearing. . . _ look _ " Suzie cooed again.

"This better end well," Caesar whined. "I don't want Smokey ending up in danger."

“Then why don’t we help them?”

“We could. We should.” Straizo said, "Or we should go tell -"

Caesar sighed. He didn't want to hear more of their bickering, “Follow me.” 

Caesar dived deep, watching Joseph row from beneath the boat before he decided to resurface and swim backward in sync with the boat. Tapping on the boat quietly, Caesar quickly getting the attention of Smokey, who flicked him away.

“There, you see him, sitting there across the way. He doesn't have a lot to say, but there’s something about him. And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy.” Caesar whispered, making Smokey  _ "hiss" _ .

“Did you hear something?” Joseph quipped, turning his head before Smokey pushed Caesar's head back into the water. Smokey smiled when Joseph turned.  _ Nothing was happening, nothing. _

Caesar hissed from behind the waters before he turned and aimed for the boat's back, to where Joseph was sitting, “ _ Yes, you want him; look at him you know you do." _

“I - am I hearing things?” Smokey simply smiled at him, shrugging. The merman didn't know exactly what to do, what moves to make.

_ "It’s possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him. He won’t say a word not a single word; go on and kiss the boy _ .”

Joseph gave a smirk-like smile, “It’s going to be hard to get to know you if you don't talk you know.” Smokey bit his lip and looked around. “Were you may be raised on a ship, an island, did you wreck?” Smokey scrunched up his face.

“Yeah, I'm daydreaming -  _ again _ . I mistook you for somebody I met, well we didn't meet but he was so cute, and you couldn't be him. I'm not saying you're not attractive -”

Smokey hummed and looked down.

“I - I didn't mean to.” Joseph smiled, “Look I have a harsh way with words, and even my relatives mad with the way I talk. I didn't mean to offend you.”

Smokey smiled a small smile and nodded.

_ Now’s your moment _

_ Floating in a blue lagoon _

_ Boy, you better do it soon _

_ No time will be better _

“I really want to get to know more about you.” Joseph quietly said as he moved a bit closer to Smokey, taking his hand in his own.

_ You’ve got to kiss the boy _

_ Why don’t you kiss the boy _

_ You gotta kiss the boy _

_ Go on and kiss the boy _

Joseph watched as Smokey leaned in closer towards the boat's center and followed in as well, placing a hand on Smokey's cheek. Smokey nuzzled into the hand before his lips and Joseph's were inches apart, breathe on each other, bodies quivering, so close - then all Smokey could register was the cold water sliding into his hair, clothes and Joseph's hands letting him go.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14 (day three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey felt the water run to his ears, just like the blood rushed to ears the first time he heard the word Joseph and Marriage combined. He was close - so close, yet he was so far.

“That was close!” Kars hissed as he flicked his tail on the crystal ball. “That little siren still has tricks! Good tricks, I’ll give him that.” He hummed as he flicked at the ball again, focusing in on Joseph and Smokey's shaky movements. “At this rate, he’ll be bedded and kissed.”

He watched Smokey pout as Joseph helped him back into the boat. “I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands,” Kars slid towards his Caudron and tossed a few bottles inside, causing a dangerous color of holographic effects. “That  _ Jojo _ won't know what hit him.” 

He arched a brow as the stone glowed around his neck, beckoning him to Smokey. “This will come to an end, and that prince will quiver in my grasp; become a fish on a hook.” The serpent hissed as his body was covered in a radiant light that covered his entire coven, encasing his body and transforming him into something new.

**\-----**

Joseph hummed to himself as he stared into Supplena’s harsh currents and the gleaming lights of Italy farther away. It was a dreamy sight, Italy at night; romantic and serene. Leaning against his moonlit balcony the prince sighed. His mind was lost and his heart aching. Was he never to find that boy? His questionings came to an abrupt stop as quiet footsteps greeted his tired ears.

“Joseph?”

“Uncle?”

“If I may suggest, instead of going on about some dream guy…” Joseph rolled his eyes and opted to look around, spotting the light still on in the upper room of the gothic castle. “Have a warm, preferably fresh, caring boy right before your eyes.”

The prince blinked and rested his eyes on the window, Speedwagon’s fading steps an afterthought. The boy wasn’t bad-looking, in fact, he was very cute; he wasn’t a liar. He shook his head, this was too much for him. He’d deal with his wavering feelings in the morning when he wasn’t lost. He looked back up at Smokey’s room, seeing the light go out. If he was asleep, he’d go to sleep too, it was far too late.

“ _ Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah _ ,” Joseph rushed towards his balcony’s edge, looking for the cause of the melody. It was serene as Italy’s night sky, yet he couldn’t tell were off the island the singing was from.

“ _ Hello _ ?” He squinted his eyes, there was no one out there - there was a male, a male sitting on the rocks, close by Supplena’s waves. “Hello!”

“ _ Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah. Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah. Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah _ .” Joseph watched as the figure turned, eyes locked on him as the voice picked up in octave. It was enchanting; the voice and the intensity. Joseph felt his eyes fog as a mist of yellow encased around him, covering his mind and stealing his breath.

**\-----**

Smokey wiggled deeper into the bed's warmth, nothing could wake him -

_ SQUAWK! _

Scratch that, something could wake him.

"Congratulations sweetheart, we did it - well,  _ you _ did it!" It was Suzie, of course.

Smokey slowly got up from the bed, sleep still plagued his being.

“Caesar said good luck - it's not like you'll need it!” Just what was she babbling about -

"Smokey, hello? Why aren't you excited?  _ Get excited _ !"

The prince wobbly got up and walked to the window, seeing a shocked Straizo and a smirking Caesar along with a squawking Suzie. The prince rubbed his eyes again, adjusting to the harsh sunlight as he heard Caesar's bubbly voice.

“Congratulations, Smokey! We did it!” Smokey cocked his head in confusion.  _ We did what? _ He mouthed.

"Aw, he's so silly," Suzie giggled, "Joseph's getting married this afternoon -  _ to you _ !

The prince blinked his eyes again, this time actually responding with an expression. “There are rumors all over the kingdom. How have you not heard?” Suzie informed.

"He's been asleep this entire time you birdbrain!"

"Shut up Caesar!"

Smokey tuned out Caesar and Suzie as he pieced together the puzzle in his mind -  _ Joseph _ ,  _ marriage _ and  _ him _ . He blinked as he thought over what they were saying. 

_ Marriage _ \-  _ Joseph _ \-  _ him _ .

The prince dashed away from the open window, startling his companions, and made his way to the mirror to rebraid his rebellious hair.  _ Marriage. . . _

After finishing his braid, Smokey patted down in night attire, not caring about changing clothes as he dashed out of his room, closing the door gently. He silently stopped behind a large pillar, obstructing him from whoever laid down below; Joseph, Speedwagon and a mysterious purple-haired man who was snuggled close to Joseph.

“I guess I was mistaken,” Speedwagon chuckled. “Your mystery boy does exist indeed.” Smokey squinted his eyes as he gazed at the man; lovely purple-hair that cascaded towards his mid-back, sharp visuals and a well-toned body to fit.

“Congratulations.” The man smiled.

“We wish to be married right away.” Joseph sharply said as the purple-haired man clung closer and closer, trying to hog Joseph for himself. Smokey shook his head, this couldn't be happening -

“Jojo, these things do take time.” Smokey retreated directly behind the pillar, hiding his troubled expression.  _ No, no, no. . .! _

“This afternoon, since the wedding ship departs at sunset.”

“Hm, very well Joseph.” Smokey shook his head;  _ No, no, no, no _ \- this couldn't be true - it couldn't! He covered his mouth to fight back the tears that already traced his cheeks as he ran back down the hallway, feeling embarrassed and lost. He failed himself.

**\-----**

The King wilted on his throne. It's been three days since the prince, his son, went missing. "Have you found any trace of him?"

"No sir," the guard murmured as the King's face wilted again - "No sign of him, Straizo or Caesar to be honest."

The King suck back into despair as he brushed the guard away. His youngest was gone.

“Then search the seas! There will be no rest until he is found!”

**\-----**

Smokey held on to the docking's wooden pole as the ship flowed away from him -  _ Joseph - _ for good. Now that Joseph was getting married, what would be the point for him to say in Italy?

He heard them - the family - talking about leaving once Joseph was married, a quick leave. They forgot about him though, so he was stranded with the vendors, the festivals and customs all alone.

He sighed and sat down, leaning against the steak.  _ He failed himself.  _ He pulled his swing legs close to his chest as the ship swayed in and out of focus, due to his tears. He choked on a sob when he closed his eyes as his tears melted into the waters below.

The sun was going to set.

“Smokey. . .” Caesar whispered before he pushed his body on the dock, half in water half on land, “I’m really sorry -"

Suzie ran smack dab into Caesar's head, knocking back into the lazy waves below. "Smokey!" 

Caesar hissed in the waters below as he bubbled back up, in hopes of choking the life out of Suzie. "What you bird pest - can't you tell he's sad!"

"Well, I have news-bad news!"

Smokey wiped his face and listened, even though it didn't seem like he was.

“I was flying. . .well, of course, I was flying and the ship came into my sight. So, me, being curious about how his husband would look, flew down and saw -" Suzie gasped and caught her breath, dramatically if Caesar may add. "I saw the Sea Serpent - I got a better look at the guy and that's Kars! He was looking into a mirror and singing with a stolen set of pipes.” Smokey felt like a fool; Kars had purple hair and the stranger had purple hair! He couldn't see the resemblance until now! 

“Do you hear what I’m trying to tell you?!” She yelled as she balanced on the steak Smokey was leaning against. “The Prince is marrying the Sea Serpent in disguise!”

“Are you sure about this?” Straizo questioned.

“Have I ever been wrong," Caesar and Smokey shared a deadpanned look, "I mean when it’s important!”

“Well, what are we going to do?”

Smokey hitched his breath as he looked around; trying to see if he could spot the boat. It was far, far away but it was visible. Smokey looked at the water below, took a breath and dived into the chilly waters below, his own life forgotten.

“Smokey, no!” Suzie yelled as Caesar dived under the water and resurfaced with a wide-eyed, gasping Smokey.

“Okay, I'll take Smokey to the ship, Straizo get to the King and Suzie, do whatever you can to stop that wedding!” Caesar instructed.

**\-----**

Kars pulled his suit down as Joseph guided him down the aisle, the organ playing the wedding march in their wake.  _ Before the sun sets on the third day _ . . . He chuckled inwardly to himself. That foolish prince didn't know what hit him.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony,” Kars watched as the sun began to meet the ocean. This was becoming a reality, his reign was going to begin. He smirked to himself and then looked at Joseph. ". . .as long as you both shall live

“I do.”

“And do you Kars take Joseph…”  _ SQUAWK! _ Kars turned his head and glared at the sky as a swarm of birds began to nose-dive directly towards him, followed by dolphins emerging from the waters below then seals. The wedding guests gasped in shock and scattered like mice after they’ve seen a cat and Kars looked around himself as the tugging of something on his tuxedo alarmed him. He could feel the spiny little claws of a lobster as it crawled up his back and pinched his nose. He screamed out in pain before multiple sea creatures attached themselves to him, almost knocking him over.

“Get off of me you slimy little-” Kars tripped and fell down the small stairs as he battled against the sea of creatures. “GET AWAY!”

Smokey hobbled over the wooden railing as the sound of chaos erupted from all around the ship. His mouth was agape as he saw the chaos, it was horrendous, but that wasn’t important.

Kars huffed irritably as he wobbled onto his feet, he tripped and stumbled as he grabbed upon the ship’s railing. “Wretched animals.” He hissed. Suzie, seeing her opportunity to take the necklace, got up in Kars’ face and squawked loudly, dazing him, before trying to rip the stone away.

“ _ You little birdbrain - _ ” Kars wrestled with the bird, tugging back and forth until Joseph’s dog, Ripple, got free from one of the guards and attacked by biting him on the ass.

“Ah,  _ NO _ !” Kars screamed as he fell back, crashing into a table as the seagull ripped the necklace off and tossed it towards Smokey. A vibrant red mist appeared from the broken stone as it made its way up towards Smokey; encasing his body while a small singing voice made its way up, freeing Joseph of his trance and making Smokey whole again.

“ _ Aa-aa-ah. Aa-aa-ah. Aa-aa-ah. Aa-aa-ah _ .” Smokey opened his mouth as his voice shakily came out, making his throat feel whole and complete. “M - my voice - it returned!”

“Smokey?”

“Jojo -  _ Joseph _ .”

“You. . . you can talk.” Joseph smiled as he wobbly went over to the shaking boy. “You’re the one.”

“Jojo. . .”

“Joseph, get away from him!” Kars hissed as his true deep voice came out. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. _ No, no, no. . . _

“It…It was you all the time.”

“I wanted to tell you.” Kars hissed a curse as he watched the Englishman grab Smokey in his arms, tightly.

Smokey smiled as he balanced on his toes, trying to meet Joseph halfway but it was all cut short the moment he felt his legs go numb with a dull pain that coursed through him as he reached for the skies behind Joseph before he grunted in pain and sunk down towards the cold deck below. Smokey couldn’t look Joseph in the eyes, he knew Joseph wouldn’t have a positive reaction. 

“S - Smokey -”

“Time has run out!” Kars bellowed as he burst out of his human form and took his original form; a big snake with purplish scales. The little siren looked around before he grasped the railings but it was all in vain as Kars slithered down and grabbed his waist, hoisting him up into his clutches.

“Smokey, no!” Smokey gasped as he was pulled down, seeing Joseph’s pained expression - no,  _ Joseph _ !

“Joseph, no, wait!” He failed again.

**Author's Note:**

> aha, I'm back but school is restarting I'll be busy. 
> 
> Also, I have a story I'm working on and maybe a book of useless one-shots that didn't work out.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this shitty story. 💞 love, SBIV.


End file.
